The Girl who Spoke with Fairies
by Flaming Black Skull
Summary: She came into town with nothing; not a plan, a reason, or any personal belongings. Maybe she was just crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried to make it really clear whose POV it is by sectioning off the text. Let me know if it's difficult to stay on track. Also: I love critiques! So please send me constructive criticism. I'm most worried about keeping the different characters 'In Character,' You know what I mean? Please let me know if I did well. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

**LUKE**

* * *

I remember it all started when we got the call that there was a new farmer coming into town. It was a particularly nice spring day, right when things started to warm up and I could walk around in longer shorts without freezing to death. My dad was busy making breakfast for Bo and I when the telephone rang. It was normally used for emergency orders and whatnot, so my dad stopped everything and ran to catch it before it stopped ringing.

The mayor was on the other line and cheerfully told Pops that there was a farmer that came in looking for work around town. He decided the old, vacant farm land in the middle of Castanet was probably the best place for them. He told my dad that he would be letting the farmer have a small parcel of land for a cheap price due to the condition of the buildings. However, upon further inspection, there were some quick and necessary repairs that had to be made this morning. He asked if we could help fix up the buildings to more livable conditions as a favor to him and help them move in by donating some old furnishings we no longer used or could sell. My dad said he would be happy to help after breakfast.

"I hope they're cool! It'd be so nice to have someone new around here!" Bo grinned, his freckled nose crinkling.

"Yeah, it'd be nice for a new friend and a new costumer. They aren't going to want to keep the old furniture we have in the shed for too long. It smells a little musty." I remarked with a grin. My dad took a swig of milk before he said:

"Well, they'll be grateful for what we have now. I wonder why someone would decide to just move in without bringing any things with them. Must be an interesting story. Not sure why they would decide to move in here, either. Castanet isn't doing so well these days..."

After breakfast Bo and I hauled a bed, bookcase, dresser, toolbox, and a long kitchen counter over to the farmland while my dad brought over a few supplies to fix up the buildings.

"I'm a little anxious to meet the new farmer." Bo admitted as we finally got the last of the furniture over. The farm wasn't in that great of conditions, but I was optimistic for whoever was moving in. There were a few sparse flowers and plants struggling to grow in the small field directly across from the house. The other two fields were bare and very dry looking. The buildings were pretty sturdy looking but some of the roof had come apart from weathering. Pretty easy stuff, it seemed like.

"Good morning Dale! How are you, Luke and Bo?" I saw the mayor trotting up the path, his face cheerful as ever.

"Hey Mr. Hamilton! We're doing good. Mornin'." I waved at him. Coming in close behind him was a girl who looked about my age. I had never saw her before but it didn't click until Hamilton introduced us to her as the new farmer.

She waved shyly, a smile barely noticeable on her lips. "Hello, nice to meet you all. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I couldn't bring anything with me except for a few changes of clothes and half of the down-payment for the land, so this really helps a lot. I promise to make it up to you somehow in the future."

"Oh don't worry about it miss." My dad smiled-something I hadn't seen much since I was a kid.

"Why didn't you bring anything with you if you were moving?" Bo blurted out.

"Bo! Don't be so rude, it's none of our business." I hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Why can't I ask? Dale wondered the very same thing just an hour ago!" I blushed for my dad who was too busy being annoyed to get embarrassed.

"Bo-!" My dad started in.

"No, no it's fine sir. It's an honest question." She smiled delicately before resting her eyes on the young boy. "I had to leave the city as soon as possible. I wasn't very happy were I was and my job wasn't paying well, so I sold all my stuff to come here and have enough to sustain myself for a bit. Turns out it was enough for half a down-payment for the land. I didn't know what I was going to do at first. I thought I could maybe work for someone here in a shop but the mayor so graciously offered me the land here. And I guess a lot of the people living here are pretty excited to meet me and help me out. It's really too kind. I'm glad I chose to stay here instead of somewhere else."

"Oh, wow." Her eyes caught mine and I suddenly became aware of my appearance. Did I remember to brush my teeth this morning? I hoped I looked okay.

"Yeah, I guess the people over in Flute Fields are giving me a few seed starters and a calf to start raising later on today." She said, her eyes never leaving my face. My dad cleared his throat after our stare lingered for too long and I felt my face heat up. I broke my eye contact and found my hands interesting.

"Uh, yeah, people are pretty nice around here. It's really no problem. If we have enough to share we don't hesitate. It's kinda how it should be, right? Anyways, it's kinda cool that you're a girl and you want to do farm work. Some of the girls I know couldn't tell a sickle from an ax." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah. I used to do some volunteer work when I was younger. I missed working on a farm." She sounded so interesting. I wanted to stay and talk with her but my dad grunted something about moving the furniture in and repairing the roofs of the buildings.

"Oh, I can help with the furniture." She grabbed the toolbox and led the way inside.

"Hmm. She seems nice enough. Very spunky." My dad muttered to me.

"Yeah. I like her." Bo interjected.

"Bo, you're like twelve. Shut up." I smirked.

"I'm not that young! I don't even mean it like that!" He wailed, but when I punched him in the shoulder again he shut up and helped me bring the bed into the farmer's new house. The mayor went to go talk to my dad briefly before leaving, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"I'm Hikari, by the way." She smiled at me after setting down the box.

"I'm Luke." I answered stupidly, nearly dropping my end of the bed. "Bo! Hold it steady!"

"I am!"

"I know. The mayor told me who you were." She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I managed to put the bed in the house without much of Bo's help. After that we didn't do much talking because we were busy doing various things, and it was early afternoon by the time we got finished. Hikari was tied up with the people from Flute Fields when we left, but she took time to briefly thank us and wave goodbye.

* * *

**GILL**

* * *

"You were up early this morning." I glanced over my book and looked at my father. I observed him as entered in his normal jovial way. I brought my afternoon tea to my lips as he sat in front of me at our dining table.

"A new farmer is in town! I finally was able to sell off that extra land, and I'm so happy that we have some young people coming into our town!" His grin was met by my even stare.

"...Sounds interesting."

"She's a very nice young woman and-"

"A woman? Working a farm? Now that _is_ quite interesting."

"You should go over and welcome her. I took her around town to meet everyone but you weren't home at the time. Anyways, her name is Hikari. Maybe take a slice of cake over or something? It would be very nice of you-"

"I don't really have time for that sort of venture. I'm busy trying to figure out what's going on with our ecosystem. It's ruining the town-"

"You really need a break, I think. You're always running about and doing things for the town...You make me really proud, you know." He gave me a warm smile that forced my eyes away from him. It was difficult to get close to my father even though he was an incredibly nice and easy-going man. It was me, not him. It's not that I don't love my father; I do. But he's so... Juvenile. And our only common interests ended with the town's going-on's and history. Whenever he told me he was proud of me it really hit me hard in the chest.

"...Perhaps you're right. I _could_ take a quick break to go greet our new neighbor." I mulled it around in my head some more before shutting my book and standing from the table. I buttoned up my vest and headed for the door.

"-Hey, Gill? Be nice to her. She seems like she'd had a rough time." My father called out. I turned and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Sure."

I walked along the path until I came to the fork between the farmland and the path that lead to Flute Fields. I moved up the small hill until I saw the old buildings. There were a few wooden boards on the roof that were lighter than the rest and from that I surmised that the carpenter family had been by to fix things up earlier in the morning.

It was mid-afternoon by the time I managed to find her tending a few sparse plants and newly planted seeds. There was something about her that caught me off guard, but I managed to ignore it.

"Hello, I'm Gill. I'm the mayor's son. It's nice to see a new face around here." I plastered a practiced smile on my face and held out my hand. She wiped her filthy hands on her jeans and shook mine briefly.

"Oh, hi. Nice too meet you! Your dad is really nice. I appreciate all he's done for me. Are you here because I forgot to fill out some paperwork or something?"

"No, no. I just thought it would be nice to introduce myself." I wiped my hands together in an attempt to remove some of the dried earth stuck on my palm. "I was busy earlier when my father took you around town to meet everyone. I hope you'll take the time to meet everyone in the other districts as well."

"Oh, yeah. I met everyone from Flute Fields and I met the people who work at the carpenter's shop in the Garmon Mines. I'll be sure to stop by as soon as I can."

"That would be great." I suddenly realized I had forgotten to bring her something as a house-warming gift. "...You wouldn't mind if I came back some other time to give you a welcoming gift, would you?"

"Oh, no. That's not really necessary. I guess I wouldn't mind, but you don't have to-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's something you need. I'll probably be over here tomorrow around the same time. Will that work for you?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." She smiled at me. I felt myself suddenly become anxious under her gaze. Something about her was different. Maybe off, but it didn't seem that way. But there was _something._ She looked at me like she knew me, like she could read me so easily. It made me feel an odd mixture of uncomfortable and misplaced familiarity.

"Well, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow afternoon then. Have a good day. I hope you settle in well."

"Thanks. Have a nice day!"

* * *

**CHASE**

* * *

I was walking down the path from Flute Fields to Harmonica Town when something caught my eye. I haven't been a resident of Castanet for long, but I was certain that the farmhouse was vacant. Every time I've passed here, the whole place was silent and untouched. Now, as it was getting later into the evening, I noticed lights on in the house and one of the fields had been freshly dug up. My curiosity led me to stand at the fork in the path, contemplating weather or not I should investigate. Would it be worth being late to work? Probably. Hardly anyone comes in, and I can't cook anything even decent with the fires being so goddamn weak.

I reached into my pocket to fetch a stick of gum. As a recovering smoker, it always helped to have something in my mouth. Toothpick, straw, gum. Whatever. I made my way up the path and walked right up to the house.

I was spared the inconvenience of knocking when a girl opened the door and made a noise of surprise to see me standing in her yard. I payed little attention to my own small tinge of embarrassment and focused on taking in this new person's appearance. She was rather petite framed and seem to be rather frail, but I sensed a determination from her that I was personally familiar with.

"...You new?" I crossed my arms. She nodded slowly, still recovering from the start I gave her. "I figured. I never saw the farmhouse occupied. I just moved here myself no more than a year ago."

"Oh? So we're _both_ pretty new here then." Her eyes were carefully scanning me but her mouth smiled.

"Well...The newness wears off quickly. People here are quite nosy, if you know what I mean. You tend to get an earful about their life and then they expect you to indulge them similarly."

"And do you think that is a bad thing?"

"I'm not interested in that sort of...'Thing.'" I rolled the gum around my mouth as she processed what I said. " I guess I'm not much for the community mumbo-jumbo sort of stuff."

"Then why did you chose to stay? Is it really that awful?" Her questions were somehow empty of curiosity and more about gaining information.

"...Despite our differences this place grew on me enough that I don't want to leave. I'm a cook at the bar in town. At least, I was until our fires decided to go to shit." I saw her face twitch slightly at my unsavory language. "Sorry for cussing."

"It's okay, they're just words." She paused. "...So, what's this about the fires? Can't you just light up one?"

"It's not just that-Wait, they didn't tell you?" She gave me a confused look. "Wow. They really wanted to get you to move in, huh? Pshh. Hamilton is not as dopey as he seems, you know. That man is smarter than he looks. I was wondering why you seem eager to be here. The town is gone to shi-" I took in a breath to remind myself to censor my language more "The town is going downhill. Everything here is all messed up and nobody is making money. But, you know, people have lived their whole lives here, though; multiple generations have been born in this coastal town. They won't move because they're too proud, too scared, or too stubborn to give up- but the future of the town isn't looking too bright." I watched her reaction carefully before she finally looked at me peculiarly.

"I know." Suddenly her face changed. I was looking at someone who knew something I didn't. A big secret.

"What?" She seemed a little pleased at my confusion despite my attempts to hide my own reaction. I suddenly realized I had swallowed my gum.

"I know the town isn't doing well. That's why I'm here. I can't really tell you how or why without sounding crazy, but I was drawn-No, I was shoved- into the direction of this place. Now I know why." Her smile was mirthful but her eyes were kind.

"What can _you _do?" Was all I could _say_, even if I did have many questions for her.

"I'm going to do the best I can."


	2. Chapter 2

LUKE

* * *

"Haven't seen hair nor hide of that new farmer since she moved in." My dad grunted in my direction. I guess he had been reading my expression as I looked out of our shop window.

"Hikari? Yeah, I guess." I answered emptily. "Two weeks, I think."

"Keeping track, are you?" Bo piped up, sanding a log down for later use. My dad's eyes jumped from me to him and back again before I gave the kid a face.

"Will you shut up? It hasn't been that long, so I did a little math in my head. Big deal." I turned away from the grin he had plastered on his stupid face and resumed looking out the window.

"She'll be in any day now, I think-" My dad started in with an oddly encouraging tone, when suddenly the door creaked open.

"-Hello? Oh, good. You're open." Hikari entered the shop, closing the door behind her in a gingerly fashion. "I have a really quick question, Dale. If you're not busy." I stood in the corner of the shop, feeling a little anxious. She hadn't even noticed me.

"Oh, uh, sure. Is there something wrong with a building on your farm?" My dad's eyes met mine for a second before he focused on her.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you had an Animal Whistle. I've been trying to find one for a while now, I need one for a project I wanted to start, and I can't seem to find one anywhere. Someone in town told me you might have an old one I could borrow?" My dad's eyes wandered from her face as he tried to think of what she was referring to. I wanted to speak up, but I felt really out of place for some reason.

"Oh! Yes, I have one in my drawer. I used it to train my dog back in the day. Be right back." He turned on his heel and went towards the private area of our shop. "-Luke!"

"Yessir?" I straightened as Hikari finally turned to look at me.

"Keep Hikari company while I look for my whistle." He closed the door behind him. We stared awkwardly at each other while Bo made a silent kissy face at me. I fought the urge to glare at him as I approached the farmer.

"Uh, so how's the farming thing going so far?" I wrung my hands nervously.

"Oh, it's going really well! I've bought a few chickens and I think my first round of crops are nearly ready to harvest." She smiled at me. I began to pick at the torn leather gloves I always wore, unsure of what else to say.

Hikari sort of intimidated me. I'm not sure what it is about her, but it kind of freaked me out. Not in a bad way, somehow, but it was still a bit jarring.

"That's good. Are you thinking about upgrading your coop then soon?" My eyes met hers briefly before anxiety ripped them away.

"Maybe. I haven't put too much thought that far ahead. I figured I'd fill up the whole coop first and go from there."

"Good plan." I glanced at the door, hoping my dad would come through it. No dice.

"-Do you like working with your dad?" She asked, much to my relief.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, it's all I really know, but I don't think I'd like doing anything else anyways. I'm good at what I do, so. Uh, yeah." I halfheartedly returned the smile.

"That's nice-" She was interrupted by the sound of my dad coming back from his room.

"-Here it is, Hikari. Finally found it. Sorry for the wait."

"Oh, no it's not a problem. Thanks so much!" She beamed up at him, and he seemed genuinely pleased. "I have to get going, but I promise to stop by and visit. I've just been so busy. Anyways, see you later guys! Bye Luke!" She waved to me before running out the shop door.

"Bye Luuuuuke~" Bo teased, raising his voice to a flirtatious falsetto.

"Shut up, Bo!" I grimaced.

* * *

GILL

* * *

"What are you doing?" I blinked, carrying the bag of things my father had ordered from the general store. Hikari stood from her crouching position, obviously startled at the sound of my voice. I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to see what she was holding in her hand. It was a large yellow-orange whistle. Hikari noticed where my eyes where and lifted it up so I could see it better.

"Uh, w-well, I dropped this." Her face was flushed. "I was walking over here to see if I could find a path and I had it in my pocket and, well, you just so happened upon me as I was sorting through the bushes to find it."

"Oh. Well, let me save you some trouble. There is no path; the forest is too dense and overgrown. Nothing is over there, anyway." I shifted the bag to my other arm.

"...Oh, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I know everything about Castanet." I squinted at her. She seemed un-phased by my gaze.

"Well, if you say so. I always see a bear and her cub come through this way though, so I figured there must be some sort of foot path or something-"

"It'd be best if you didn't engage with such dangerous wildlife. Is that what that whistle is for?"

"-I'm not stupid, I know not to mess with bears." She huffed, putting her hands -and the whistle- in her pockets.

"Hm." A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed between us. I broke my stare first, running my fingers through my hair. "-Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask: I trust you find your new calendar useful? I'm sorry I didn't have a better welcoming gift for you, but I figured it would be nice to have one." My voice almost broke its formal cadence as I struggled to come up with something to break the heavy quiet that had suddenly blanketed our conversation, but she seemed a little relieved at my new topic. I figured she didn't want to talk about the whistle for some reason.

"Yes, thank you. I especially like that it has important local holidays marked. I really appreciate it." Her mouth curled into a small smile, her whole posture morphed into something more pleasant.

"...Yeah, I mean yes, well, I must be on my way now." I averted my eyes from hers again, feeling uncomfortable once more. I coughed slightly before I finally said: "I'll see you around town."

"Sure, have a nice day, Gill." Her smile widened, but her eyes were mirthful. Something was terribly off about her, and yet it was something so familiar feeling- but whatever it happens to be I still couldn't put my finger on it. I started walking away, but as soon as I was in front of the carpenter's I felt the need to look back. She was staring off into the forest intensely, but mouthing something to herself- No, whispering something to _someone else_?

It couldn't be. It must just look that way to me because I'm tired. Maybe Father was right, I do work too much.

* * *

CHASE

* * *

The bell above the door rang, signaling a customer had arrived. I knew all the usuals were already in their respective places, so I wasn't surprised to see the newcomer gingerly step inside. She looked nervously around the room, her eyes taking in all the patrons before they set on me. I watched as she took a big breath in before stiffly walking to the counter. She stared hard at the menu before glancing up at me.

"Hi. Chase, right?" I nodded positively. "Umm, I'll have...Uh..."

"Do you want a drink or something? It'll be on me this first time 'round, since you're new and all, getting on your feet." Kathy walked over, noticing the newcomer's nervousness. She put on her best smile to make her feel comfortable, but it didn't seem to help much. It was unusual to see her so closed up; at our first meeting she seemed like a very charismatic person.

"Oh, uh, I can't really have a drink..." Her face flushed as she made eye contact with Kathy. The blonde just blinked, obviously confused. "I'm only twenty."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just assumed you were old enough...Well, we have water and some different kind of juice, if you want."

"Uh, actually, I'm just ordering dinner to-go, but thanks Kathy."

"You're welcome. See you around." Kathy left her post to start cleaning dishes. My attention turned back to Hikari.

"You're only twenty?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Why are you so nervous? Never been in a bar before?"

"Uh, nope." She looked at me again, giving me a half-smile. "It's kinda weird."

"...I guess so, if you've never been in one. Do you know what you want now?"

"Uh, I'll just get tomato stew, thanks."

"-Can't."

"What?"

"Remember? The stoves don't work. Fire won't start. Turn the regular menu over. That's what I can make."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah. Um... Then I'll just take a deli sandwich with everything on it."

"Okay, coming right up." I walked over to get the ingredients and began preparing it when suddenly Hikari spoke up.

"-Hey, when you say, 'the fires won't start,' what do you mean?"

"I mean just what I say." I didn't look up from my task. "They won't start. Nothing we do will start a fire. Inside a stove or outside for bonfires."

"That's really weird."

" Yeah, and no one knows what's causing it either. I heard that the mayor's son is trying to figure out what's going on. He doesn't know anything yet. Even if he figures out what it is, I'm not sure if there'd be a way to fix it."

"Oh. I hope I can help, then."

"Maybe. I'm not sure what you _could _do, but last time we spoke you seemed awfully sure you could make a difference. I honestly hope you can. I can't just sit around all day making sandwich after sandwich. I'd like to make actual food, you know? Can't make anything decent without stoves, though."

"I bet."

"Here you go. That'll be 350g." She mutely handed me the money, her eyes unfocused in thought.

"See you , Chase." She waved absentmindedly before floating out the door.

"Sure." I leaned over the counter to watch her go. _'What a weird girl._'


	3. Chapter 3

**HIKARI**

* * *

I think I was about two years old when I first remember seeing other-worldly beings; my parents just assumed I was being a normal little kid with imaginary friends. I really didn't understand the gift that I was given at the time; mostly due to the fact that I was made to hide it by my parents (who had quickly realized I wasn't trying to be silly.) After a while...I just convinced myself I wasn't seeing _anything_. I ignored the 'extras' that would block my view in hopes of them just leaving me alone, but they never did.

Shortly after my nineteenth birthday, my parents informed me that I should seek out an apartment and that they would help cover my expenses while I got on my feet. Since I opted out of going to college in person and took online courses about biology and agriculture, they thought it might do me good to see what it was like in 'the real world.' If being on my own was too difficult after a year, they suggested that I come back home and go to a 'real college.'

They weren't unhappy with my decisions about my academics, but I know they worried that my career of choice was low paying. After all, people usually grow out of the "I want to be a farmer" phase, especially in the city. I always fantasized about living in the country ever since I visited a ranch in grade school. I always thought it would be the most honest job in the world. You get what you put in, you know? It was fair.

Anyways, I'll spare the boring details and skip ahead some time.

I was doing really good living by myself in an apartment. My days consisted of working and taking classes. I managed my money extremely well, and my parents seemed to have relaxed a bit. In fact, they seemed really proud of me. When I told them I wanted to move out 'for real,' they seemed a lot more at ease than I thought they would be.

I was a little less than honest in my reasoning, however. I told them that I thought I was ready to strike out on my own and begin my dream job of owning a successful farm. They accepted that, as long as I had enough of my _own money_ to do so, which was completely fair. But what I _didn't_ tell them was that those 'extras' I had been seeing had...They had been...

Well, they told me things.

See? When I say things like that, it makes me feel like a freak. It's why I left that out when I was trying to convince my parents I could be truly on my own.

With good reason, my parents were worried about me seeing the...Things. They worried that I might have schizophrenia or some other mental illness. Sometimes I worry about that too- but they never have told me to hurt myself or anything else like that. They only tell me positive things, so I figure that if I _am_ actually crazy, at least I only imagine happy and nice things.

There was one that stuck out the most, however. I saw him first when I was living in my apartment,. He had flown through my window.

It was this little... "Sprite," as he called himself. He begged for my help. He was in some sort of trouble, I gathered. It was difficult to understand his language at first, but he constantly hovered around me and I just...Sort of started recognizing different phrases and such. Eventually I became fluent in his tongue. I realized shortly after we started communicating, he had somehow managed to be able to read my thoughts. It was really weird, but soon, we started to become friends. He hung around me all the time, which was different than a lot of the 'others.' It was kind of nice, since I lived alone.

Anyways, I listened to his story. He told me of this 'Harvest Goddess' and this 'Tree of Life' or whatever, and that it was dying. He knew something was wrong- They had fail-safes in place that, for some reason, where never put into action. He knew there must be something _really_ wrong. But he couldn't go and try to fix it himself. He begged me to let him take me to the tree and help out in any way I could. He said he was sent to find someone who could help, but he had never gotten anyone else's attention before, so it was important for _me_ to do it. Maybe I was the only person who _could. _He was so tiny and pitiful looking that I couldn't help but say yes.

And that's really why I came to Castanet.

I'm searching for the things he says are real. This journey has two purposes; Help the villagers reclaim their natural resources (and prove to myself I'm not really crazy), as well as thrive while living out my dream of owning a successful farm.


End file.
